


In Your Arms

by prettypaladinss



Series: our home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Keith comes home from a rough day at work to find Lance dancing in their living room.





	In Your Arms

Keith shut off his car engine and sighed, leaning back against the seat. It had been a long day at work. He had slept late last night and his customers weren’t the most cooperative.

After settling down from their space adventures, Keith decided to continue piloting, but on a much smaller scale. He flew a small plane for tourist flights around Cuba, where he and Lance had decided to live together. 

Today a man with an expensive-looking sports coat had chewed him out for turbulence that caused him to drop the engagement ring he was planning to propose to his girlfriend with. The ring hadn’t been lost, thankfully, but the man was very upset that it “ruined the moment.” His girlfriend (fiancée?) barely managed to calm him down, and Keith’s boss insisted Keith give them a discount for the issue. 

But, there was still a little spark of happiness inside Keith at the thought that he would be coming home to Lance. Lance taught surf and swim lessons that finished up in the afternoon, so he was usually home before Keith.

Keith locked the car and walked up to their door. Weird, was that...music? Keith unlocked and opened the door and sure enough, there was Lance, blasting salsa music in their living room and dancing. 

At the sound of the door, Lance turned, then beamed when he saw his boyfriend. 

"Babe!" he exclaimed. 

He ran over to Keith, traces of the tempo still in his step. Keith caught him in open arms, hugging him close to his chest. He buried his nose in Lance's hair and sighed. 

Lance pulled back but kept his arms looped around Keith's neck. After quickly noting the lines beneath his eyes and his tired smile, he asked, "Long day?”

"Yeah," Keith confirmed. 

He leaned in to kiss Lance on the cheek. Lance hummed happily then slipped his hands down to Keith's. 

"Dance with me," he said. He started tugging Keith to the center of the living room, letting his bag drop next to the door. 

The surprise on Keith's face wiped away some of the fatigue. 

"What? Lance, you know I'm a terrible dancer," he protested, though he let himself be pulled along. 

" _Keeeeith,_ you know it's not about being a good dancer. It's about having fun!" Lance said. He grinned and Keith knew he was done for. 

"Fineee," he fake-groaned. 

"Arms up Grumpypants, I'll be the follow," Lance told him. 

Keith couldn't help but smile as he eased into the position Lance taught him. He placed one hand on Lance's waist and let the other join with Lance's. 

Once Lance checked over his posture, he looked at Keith and counted off the beat, "Five, six, seven, eight."

Keith stumbled a bit but remembered to start with the basic, stepping forward with his right foot. Lance took the cue and followed along, matching his steps while maintaining eye contact. Keith on the other hand, kept glancing down at his feet. 

"Relax babe," Lance said. 

Keith met his gaze. 

Lance smiled. "I've got you," he told him. 

Keith gave Lance a quick nod and smile before trying a side step. Lance complied, making sure to sway his hips while doing so. Keith didn’t do so well with hip work, but Lance didn't mind. 

Keith lifted his hand to spin Lance, and Lance surprised him with a quick double-spin. He landed right back in Keith's arms, smiling widely. Keith smiled back and squeezed Lance's waist a little. 

Lance and Keith continued dancing through the song, taking each other’s cues and trying not to bump into the furniture. 

"Song's finishing," Lance told Keith after some time. 

Keith knew how Lance liked to end their dances. He let go of Lance’s waist and let him spin out before rolling him back in and catching his waist for a dip. Keith leaned a little with Lance’s weight but managed to keep them upright. 

Keith let out a breath and realized how close his face was to Lance’s. He stared into Lance’s eyes for a little before Lance surprised him with a quick peck to the lips. Lance belly-laughed as Keith pulled him up, and Keith couldn’t help but grin back. 

Though the next song on Lance’s playlist was starting, Lance looped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling them into a position more akin to slow dancing. Keith took the hint and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

Lance leaned against Keith’s forehead. 

“You were great, babe,” he murmured. 

“Nothing compared to you,” Keith replied. He averted his eyes. “Thanks for turning my day around.” 

Lance felt warmth start to gather in his cheeks. “That’s what I’m here for, right?” he said. “I’d do anything to put a smile on your cute little face.” 

He nuzzled their noses together as Keith chuckled. 

“But seriously, thank you,” Keith said, looking into Lance’s eyes. “Thank you for everything.” 

Lance melted and leaned in to kiss Keith softly. Keith closed his eyes and moved his lips with Lance’s. There was no place he felt more calm or safe than in Lance’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy I know, I just love fluff. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
